


Lost in your heat

by galaxylove



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, ABO, ABO dynamics, Dominance, F/F, Grinding, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Smut, i dont think there's anything else i need to tag, restraint?, smut without plot, to be perfectly honestly, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxylove/pseuds/galaxylove
Summary: “Please.” Jihyo rasped, voice thick with want and need. She shuddered at the heat coiling in her stomach, desperate to be spent and released. “Please.” She begged.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!Sana and Alpha!Jihyo because why not  
> hi beth

   “Look at you,” Sana cooed teasingly, “all hot and messy and _needy_ underneath me.” Hips bracket by her thighs began to shift as Sana’s fingers raked welcoming grooves against Jihyo’s stomach, making her hiss in mixed pain and delight. Jihyo’s hands moved to slide up Sana’s thighs, aching to touch something but she was reprimanded with quick slaps and a punishing glare.

  “Who said you could touch me?” Voice laced with dominance, it was all Jihyo could do not to wilt under her, hands falling back uselessly against her side. Her fists clenched subconsciously. Sana noticed.

  “My my, look how badly behaved you’ve become.” Slender fingers resumed their course, running over sweat-slicked skin. “I think you need to learn some manners.”

  “Please.” Jihyo rasped, voice thick with want and need. She shuddered at the heat coiling in her stomach, desperate to be spent and released. “ _Please._ ” She begged.

  A satisfied grin stretched across Sana’s face, hands slowly moving to drag Jihyo’s hands back onto her firm thighs with a quiet, soft sigh.”Are you gonna be good for me? Are you going to let me do this for you?” Jihyo’s nods were frantic, more focused on the supple skin under her touch.

  “Come here.”

  Jihyo surged upwards, Sana’s hands winding around her neck as the kiss had her seeing stars at the sheer force of it. Maybe she shouldn’t have teased the Alpha beneath her to this extent, but the desperate way Jihyo sought relief in her lips made her think that maybe she should do this every time. Sana grinned into the kiss, hands tangling into thick, loose hair to try and take control and gain the advantage again. Jihyo’s hands had a bruising grip under her skirt, and she absently reached down to take it off when a hand shot out to her wrist. She looked into half-lidded eyes, dark with lust and need.

  “ _Don’t.”_ She commanded, Alpha shining through despite the situation and Sana found herself compliant for once.

  “Didn’t know you were into this kind of thing.” A small lie, she admits - she’d have been stupid not to notice the way Jihyo’s eyes followed her whenever the stylists put her in another tantalizingly short skirt, slim, perfect legs out for all to see. _Maybe_ she’d asked to wear this deliberately. _Maybe_ it had been just enough to tilt the stoically composed Alpha underneath her over the edge of her control.

  And maybe, just _maybe_ , Sana was a _little_ bit more than excited at the prospect of being dominated.

  It didn’t happen often.

  The hand fisted in her hair gripped a little tighter, tugging her head back enough to allow desperate lips access to her neck. There was nothing gentle or controlled in the way Jihyo nipped and sucked and left a blooming patch of red along the column of her throat, even in the throes of heat taking _extra_ care not to leave too many marks lest the cameras pick up on them. 

  The teasing tone Sana carried easily since the beginning had disappeared now, consumed by carnal need and desire induced by the pheromones emanating from the ravenous Alpha holding her firmly in place above her. She felt a gasp tear from her throat when scorching fingers searing a burning grip into her thigh dragged slowly, slowly to the front of her pants, tugging them down suddenly and without warning. A strangled choke escaped when burning fingers disappeared into slick heat, setting a demanding pace almost immediately.

  The mouth on her neck let out an animalistic growl at the contact, the vibrations turning the pool of heat in Sana’s stomach into magma, viscous and thick and dangerously, _dangerously_ hot. Her head was tilted back again, lips branding a trail along the structure of her jawline until they finally reached her mouth, pulling her into a bruising, demanding kiss that had her reeling. The hand pressed insistently into her underwear hadn’t stopped, rubbing hard and fast against her the entire time and she felt Jihyo pull away, breathing hot and heavy and fanning across her flushed face as saliva stringed between them.

  “ _Mine.”_ Jihyo growled, staring Sana directly in the eyes for affirmation. Her hand stopped it’s ministrations and Sana almost whined at the loss of friction.

  “Yours.” Sana said, mouth popping into a little ‘o’ as blunt fingers began to stretch her open. “ _God_ , yours. I’m yours.”

  “I’m _yours_.”

  Jihyo grinned, positively carnal as she gave a thrust, watching Sana’s mouth pop open impossibly wider as she buried two fingers inside her. She shuffled forward, making Sana wrap her lithe legs around her waist as she supported her weight fully. A strong arm secured itself around Sana’s hips, holding her firmly in place as Jihyo watched the needy Alpha try and ride her fingers desperately.

  “ _Jihyo,”_ she whined, voice high pitched and keening as she wantonly tried to rock herself to climax, “I want, I want-“

  “What do you want?” Jihyo murmured, voice hoarse and husky at the effort to keep the growl out of her voice. Even so, she felt the rumble spill from her lips and the way Sana clenched around her at the sound.

  Sana whined again, delirious expression painted on her face as she leaned forward to press her forehead against the younger girl beneath her. She was panting heavily, eyes tracing the planes of Jihyo’s face as their breaths intermingled in the silence of the room. Jihyo felt two trembling hands reach up to grasp at her face, forcing her to look directly into dominant eyes.

  “I want you,” Sana growled, too far gone to even bother trying to be civil about this, “to fuck me _hard.”_

Jihyo stared back, not even bothering to answer as her hands answered for her, thrusting abruptly into scalding velvet heat. The Alpha above her cried out at the sudden movement, sensitive, _sensitive_ Sana entirely overwhelmed at finally being given what she wanted.

  Jihyo was suddenly glad she had that arm anchored around Sana’s waist to hold her in place, because she felt the girl rapidly begin to lose herself as her climax swiftly approached. Jihyo leaned forward again, knocking her head against Sana’s to stare into a face directly in the throes of euphoria.

  “Stay with me Sana.” She murmured, a demand and a plea all in one. “Stay with me.”

  Eyes that had been scrunched tightly shut fluttered open, staring back with a startling intensity. She could barely think past the tightly wound spring of heat coiling rapidly in the pit of her stomach, or the fingers stretching her and filling her generously.

  “Always.” She exhaled shakily, orgasm finally approaching judging from the pinch of her lips and slick walls clenching tighter around Jihyo’s fingers.

  “God, Jihyo, Jihyo,” she pleaded, blinking back tears at the force of the impending wave, “bite me.”

  It took everything Jihyo had not to falter in her pace, not now, not when the beautiful creature above her was _this_ close to splintering around her.

  “A-are you sure?” Jihyo rasped, eyes already trained on the tempting juncture between Sana’s neck and shoulder.

  “God, yes!” Sana moaned, and Jihyo didn’t hesitate.

  She bit down and she bit hard, teeth sinking into supple, salt slicked skin hard enough to mark. The body in her grip spasmed violently, once, twice, a third time as the spring in her stomach snapped and Sana released the most guttural moan Jihyo had ever heard, loud enough to reverberate off of the walls. She eased the hurt, tongue lapping gently as she pressed soft kisses to the distinct bite mark not quite covered by the hem of her shirt, slowing the movements of her fingers to let the girl above her ride out her orgasm to its full extent.

  The thighs trapping her body quivered a final time, and Jihyo expected the body on top of her to slump forward from exhaustion but firm fingers were gripping her jaw and she was pulled into a searing kiss that had white lights flashing behind her eyes. Sana moaned into Jihyo’s mouth, the vibrations tingling against her lips as she presses insistently into her, tongue wet and hot and bold as she overwhelms the younger girl.

  It’s a test, a challenge, as simple as that.

  Jihyo wants to answer, she wants to rise up and tackle the bait dangled in front of her so temptingly, but Sana is pouring every ounce of dominance she possesses into this kiss, from the unflinching grip holding Jihyo’s jaw in place to the indistinct little growls escaping her mouth in between little breaths and gasps.

  Jihyo wilts, giving in, and Jihyo feels the smug grin on the Alpha’s face as she pulls away from the kiss suddenly.

  Push, and pull. She hated that she was so good at this.

  (She also kind of liked it.)

  She tries to pull herself together when her chin is tilted up and she’s looking at eyes teeming with victory, but it’s hard when her composition had just been completely ruined by the shameless tease hovering over her so possessively.

  “Thank you,” she whispers into Jihyo’s ear, not missing the way the younger Alpha shuddered underneath her, “that was cute.”

  Jihyo grinned. She had done a job well done after all, and she couldn’t stop the roguish expression from stealing across her face. She tore her eyes away from captivating lips to focus on the fresh bite mark displayed so brazenly on porcelain skin. Sana followed her gaze, eyes narrowing as her mouth pursed together ever so slightly.

  “I suppose you’re proud of that, aren’t you?” She murmurs, low rumbles pouring out from her throat against the base of Jihyo’s neck as she nuzzles there gently. Jihyo swallows shakily.

  “Yeah, I am.” She exhales, breath hitching when she felt the scrape of teeth at the hollow of her collarbone. “You were practically begging for it, after all.”

  “Hmmm.” The mouth against her throat hums absently, sending a shiver through Jihyo’s body at the vibrations. Familiar hands sidle furtively underneath the hem of her shirt, halting at her lower rib cage as fingers begin to tap a slow, tantalizing rhythm against her ribs.

  “Sana,” Jihyo gasped when a hand slid behind her back, cold digits pressing against her flushed skin as they fumbled with the clasp of her bra, “we don’t have time, we shouldn’t, we have to-”

  The teeth on her neck nipped harshly, a stern reprimand that cut her off mid sentence.

  “You’ve been badly behaved.” The Alpha above her cooed, voice low and coquettish as it curled in the back of her throat. “Looking at me so immodestly the entire time the camera was on us, tugging me into some tucked away closet before I had barely taken a step off the stage.” She paused, nose pressing against the juncture between Jihyo’s shoulder and neck. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of arousal and excitement from the younger girl.

  “Thinking you could dominate me.”

  She bit down to punctuate her sentence, teeth sinking into soft skin and drawing a short cry from the girl underneath her. Against her better judgement, Jihyo laughed, low and husky and a surprise even to herself.

  “You liked it.”

  Even with her head tucked into her shoulder, she felt the smile against her skin.

  They hear movement just outside the door, barely able to make out the indiscernible sounds of the stage-hands shouting for all of the groups to gather back on stage for the ending. Sana pulls up, leaning back to pull her hands out from underneath Jihyo’s top and smoothing out the creases.

  “You were right,” she muses, letting out a heavy, disappointed sigh, “looks like we don’t have time.”

  “Should we go to the bathroom?” Jihyo questions, hands sliding easily to rest on the top of Sana’s thighs. “We have to clean up-”

  A slender hand grabbed her own, pulling her hand up to her mouth as sensuous lips wrapped around the digits. Sana’s tongue swirled around her finger tips, tasting herself and coating them generously before pulling them from her mouth with a soft pop.

  “There, that’ll have to do.” She stands up then, steadying herself as she rose and let Jihyo’s other arm fall limply to her side. “You can clean me up later.” She states casually, ignoring the look of astonishment on Jihyo’s face, leaning forward to entangle her fingers with the other girls and pull them both towards the door.

  “You might want to stand behind Tzuyu, or the press are going to have an absolute field day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You disobeyed me.” She whispers again, nosing at the dip in Jihyo’s collarbone. She hears a gasp, and she presses a single, chaste kiss to the area.  
> “I didn’t mean to.” Jihyo rasps, chest heaving with exertion and it’s taking every single bit of self restraint in Sana’s body to not just get this over with and fuck her there and then.  
> (The best part of a hunt is the chase, and Sana knows just how much more satisfying this will be for both of them if she just - waits.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started speaking to tigermochaeyu yesterday and within one day she convinced me to write another smutty continuation to this  
> hi katie

   “I leave you alone for five minutes and this is what happens.”

 

  She leans heavily against the door frame, shopping bags still clutched loosely in one hand with the other on the door handle, trying valiantly not to tear the damn thing from the door. Large, unblinking eyes are tracing her every move keenly, the younger girl’s chest heaving with exertion as she fights back every instinctual shudder that overtook her body.

 

  At least this explains the uncharacteristic irritation Jihyo had been displaying the entire day, to the point where Sana had taken a quick trip to the convenience store just to get some air and breathe a little easier.

 

  The whole plan had fallen through when the air is entirely blanketed by the thick scent of an Alpha going into rut, and Sana tries to take short, shallow breaths to keep herself calm. The last thing either of them needs is herself going into rut too - the last time required a hasty trip to a local furniture store to replace the broken bed frame and a terribly fabricated story to the managers about how said bed got broken in the first place.

 

  Sana leans forward slightly, taking a small step into the room and Jihyo whines impatiently, a high pitched, keening sound saturated with desperation and need. She looks a mess; clothes half tugged off in frustration and perspiration pooling at the base of her neck, the light from the hallway spilling greedily into the room and accentuating her skin so prettily in the previously dim room.

 

  The voice in Sana’s head is begging her to cross the threshold, to take swift, demanding steps towards the younger girl and positively ruin her on top of her crumpled sheets, but she staves off the hunger forming in her belly and swallows the desire coating her tongue.

 

  “Do you-”

 

  Sana’s phone trills, a shrill, piercing cover of Momo singing partition when she was more than a little bit inebriated, cutting off her train of thought. The noise cuts through the hormone induced craze she had felt herself slipping into, and she fumbles in her pockets to answer the offending device, not bothering to check the caller ID.

 

  “Sana.” She greets coolly, eyes trained on Jihyo who had begun to move shamelessly on top of the sheets.

 

  “Hey,” Mina’s voice chimes through the speaker, “I’m out with Nayeon and Momo at the arcade and we were wondering if you and Jihyo wanted to join.”

 

  Sana hums, as though she were entertaining the thought. She knows Jihyo can hear Mina’s voice even from across the room, and the frustrated, heavy whine she emits in response has something indecent tugging at the depths of Sana’s stomach.

 

  She decides to play devil's advocate, can see the mounting frustration spilling off of the younger girl in waves, sees it in the shaking fingers that threw off her shirt and are now tugging impatiently at the hem of her sweatpants as they dipped underneath.

 

  Sana scowls from her position in the doorway, taking another step forward into the room that has Jihyo’s fingers halting in their track.

 

  “Don’t you dare.” She mouths silently, and Jihyo just stares back at her defiantly with half-lidded eyes. Mina begins saying something, but Sana is far too focused on the fingers gliding across sweat slicked skin with purposeful abandon, and the breathy, needy pants Jihyo releases when they ghost over the taut planes of her stomach. They trail upwards, pausing only briefly to cup her breasts and then they resume, one hand wrapping itself slowly around the slender column of her neck.

 

  The other stops on her lips, two digits slipping smoothly past plump lips into her mouth, and Sana can see the way Jihyo’s tongue works around them.

 

  “You’d better not.” Sana practically growls, words harsh and guttural as she sees the mischievous twinkle spark somewhere behind the lust clouding dark, alluring eyes.

 

  “Uh, I’d better not what?” Mina asks somewhat confusedly, and Sana tries not to break the phone in her hand as she clenches it tightly when wet fingers begin to slide back down Jihyo’s body and into her sweats.

 

  “I mean it would be better. If we didn't.” Sana fumbles, face darkening with retribution as Jihyo’s hand fully disappears under the waistband and she throws her head back shamelessly.    “Jihyo isn't feeling too well.” She continues, trying to keep the possessive, dominant monster in her chest from bleeding through into her words. Jihyo’s head snaps back up at her name, softly whimpering Sana’s name pleadingly and teasingly as the older girl could see her hand working through the fabric of her pants.

 

  Mina begins to speak again, but Sana cuts her off.

 

  “I have to go,” she says, already taking determined strides into the room and enjoying the way Jihyo shrinks back at her imposing figure, “I’ll speak to you soon.”

 

  She hangs up, throwing her phone somewhere onto the floor as she finally reaches the younger girl, leaning over her with her entire body.

 

  “What do you think you’re doing?” She asks, voice low and laced with dominance.

 

  Jihyo’s hand falters in it’s pace, and Sana see’s the shiver that jolts through her.

 

  “What you should be doing.” Jihyo gasps out, eyes tightly shut as her hand continues its course. She’s letting out these little, breathy moans that Sana knows all too well means that she’s close, and the impending wave is almost close to breaking.

 

  Sana growls again, forcing herself onto the bed and pushing the younger girl back until she’s flat against the sheets, peering up at her with a smug, satisfied smile resting easy on her face. It soon disappears when Sana pulls at her wrist, tugging her hand out from her waistband and pinning them both by her side.

 

  The resulting whine has Sana keening in delight, watching as the younger girl writhes beneath her in exasperation, bucking against her hold.

 

  “I’m not sure you deserve it,” Sana murmurs, warm breath skating across the body underneath her as she leans close enough to touch. She doesn't, not quite, and she pulls herself away before Jihyo can get any sort of relief from feeling skin against skin. She whimpers with need, big, pleading eyes staring up at the older girl, and Sana gives her a positively wolfish grin in response.

 

  “You disobeyed me.” She whispers again, nosing at the dip in Jihyo’s collarbone. She hears a gasp, and she presses a single, chaste kiss to the area.

 

  “I didn’t mean to.” Jihyo rasps, chest heaving with exertion and it’s taking every single bit of self restraint in Sana’s body to not just get this over with and fuck her there and then.

 

  (The best part of a hunt is the chase, and Sana knows just how much more satisfying this will be for both of them if she just - _waits.)_

 

  “That’s a lie and you know it.” Sana says, barely a whisper as she gives in just a bit and licks a stripe along the length of Jihyo’s neck. She tastes salt and something a little sweeter, reveling in the sudden way the girl stiffened beneath her.

 

  She doesn’t get a response, just feels the way Jihyo tries to rut against her desperately. She finds purchase on the firm thigh pressed lightly between her own, and Sana can only watch in mute fascination as Jihyo begins to rub shamelessly against her. She presses a little harder, pushing her thigh more firmly against the other girl and Jihyo cries out at the pressure, biting back a cry as she moves more frantically and insistently against Sana’s thigh.

 

  She’s gasping loudly, muttering barely coherent strings of sentences that consist mostly of the more dominant girls name over and over, mixed between breathy pleases and whines for more. She’s greedy, crying out brazenly and demandingly, and the way she moans Sana’s name has something clenching dangerously in the pit of her stomach.

 

  The wave is mounting again, from the increasing pitch of Jihyo’s whines and groans and the frantic cant of her hips as she gets closer, and closer - and Sana pulls her thigh away, Jihyo’s eyes shooting open in disbelief.

 

  “ _Nooooo,_ ” The younger girl almost sobs, twisting and pulling under Sana’s grasp to chase the high she’d been denied, “please, please, _pleaseee._ ” She begs, voice almost breaking on a sob.

 

  Sana watches the string of emotions play out, feeling a little bad when she sees the hint of tears appearing at the corner of Jihyo’s eyes, but she knows this is all for a better outcome.

 

  “Are you gonna disobey me again?”

 

  Jihyo stares back at her, and even now, when she’s needy and begging, Sana can still see the stubborn refusal to submit burning lowly in her depths.

 

  “Fuck, I hate it so much when you go Alpha on me”

 

  Sana laughs, low and gentle, more of a chuckle as she leans down to nip reproachingly at Jihyo’s ear.

 

  “No you don’t.” She whispers against the shell, giving a small tug before pulling away to see Jihyo looking at her wantonly. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips before she replies, and Sana traces the movement intensely. She leans in closer, chest tightening when Jihyo sucks in a breath as she hovers bare inches away from her lips, almost close enough that she can feel the flutter of her eyelashes against her skin.

 

  “No,” Jihyo breathes heavily, warm breath skating over Sana’s lips, “I don’t.”

 

  She closes the gap, kissing her roughly - a messy affair that had lips tugged between teeth and wrenched gasp after gasp from Jihyo’s throat that Sana swallowed greedily. She pulls away, both of them desperate for air and Sana smirks down at how swollen she’d made Jihyo’s lips.

 

  “Good.” She hums contentedly, before reattaching her lips to skin. Jihyo’s arms are still pinned to her side, Sana’s hands holding them firmly in place with her body pressed unyieldingly against hers, and she squirms as Sana begins to press wet, messy kisses along her jaw.

 

  She moves down, kissing a trail along the length of Jihyo’s neck, pausing to suck angry, red marks against the pretty, pale skin there. She mars her canvas, knows Jihyo will have to wear thick makeup for the next couple of days to hide the inevitable bruises and decides to suck her next mark just in the swell of her collarbone.

 

  The younger girl moves impatiently beneath her, aware of where this is going to end up, but Sana relishes the taste of Jihyo’s skin against her tongue, mapping the planes of her chest with her tongue and leaving a damp line that glistened in the minimal light. She hears a familiar whine of frustration and can’t stop the grin that forms, smiling against the younger girl as she moves further and further down her body. She traces lazy patterns on her stomach, just to delay the moment a little longer, and the the irritated growl that rumbles in Jihyo’s chest has her laughing against her tummy. The muscles here are taut, tensing in anticipation  and Sana makes sure to press a kiss to every single defined line she could find.

 

  “Keep your hands there.” She whispers against Jihyo’s hip, finally releasing the girls wrists so she could tug down the sweatpants in her way. Jihyo’s fists ball in the sheets immediately, gripping so tightly Sana absently wondered whether or not she would tear straight through them. She eases the material off slowly, inch by agonizing inch as Jihyo raises her hips impatiently, huffing and complaining the entire, arduous process.

 

  She spares a little mercy, pulling the pants quickly down the rest of her legs and throwing them somewhere behind her in the room, lying back down to settle herself comfortably between wonderfully, familiar thighs. Placing her hands on either side, she spreads the younger girl a little wider, fingers gripping a little tighter in place. She flexes, she can’t helping - she loves the way Jihyo’s thighs feel against her palm, soft and pillowy begging to be kissed.

 

  So she does, pressing long, languid kisses against the sensitive skin as Jihyo shuddered beneath her, muscles quivering under Sana’s touch as she noses her gently. She inches higher, can feel the breath Jihyo has been holding in since she first began to kiss a pattern against her skin, and the younger girl only lets it out when Sana pulls away to nose gently at the apex of her thighs.

 

  There’s a wetness that has nothing to do with the near fever inducing level of heat that Jihyo has been giving off since she went into rut, and Sana decides that the younger girl has waited long enough.

 

  She gives a single, experimental lick against her, startled when Jihyo bucks wildly at the minimal contact.

 

  She’s sensitive. Sana knows this, even when the younger girl isn't overcome by a rut she can’t control that heightens her senses and makes every little touch Sana presses into her skin burn like fire. She realises she’s been searing trails against the younger girl this entire time, leaving burning scorch marks down her side that must have been sheer torture for the girl beneath her.

 

  Sana apologises in the best way she knows how, pressing a final kiss against slick lips and began to eat the younger girl out in abandon.

 

  Jihyo cries, actually _cries_ a high pitched, keening wail that would have had the other girls running into the room in concern had they been here, and Sana has to clamp an arm down against the girls waist to keep her in place she’s moving that wildly. She licks and sucks and takes careful, careful nips in between, tracing alternating patterns with her tongue and lavishing much deserved attention on the engorged nub in her mouth. A hand fists itself in her hair, Sana glancing up to see the other one clamped tightly between Jihyo’s teeth, the younger girl biting down with so much force Sana faintly worried she’d break skin.

 

  She was trying to muffle her cries, so used to having to keep quiet with the other girls around. Sana really likes the sound of Jihyo’s voice, especially when she’s crying her name.

 

  She reaches up, hand tugging the other girls hand out of her mouth and holding it in her own, interlacing their fingers naturally by their side.

 

  “It’s okay,” Sana murmurs, noting the sharp hum of pleasure when her words vibrate against Jihyo’s core, “scream for me.”

 

  And she does, loud and unrestrained as a guttural groan forces itself out of her throat when Sana does _that_ thing with her tongue, and the impending wave is rising higher and higher - and it crashes, orgasm spilling over Jihyo like a tsunami surging over land, sweeping everything into its path as her body shudders violently against the mattress.

 

  Sana doesn't stop, coaxing every last well deserved drop of this orgasm out of the younger girl, milking it until she was spent and sated, collapsing back against the sheets with a loud gasp. She pulls away, marveling at how positively _ruined_ Jihyo looked with her legs spread wide and exposed for her to see, thighs glistening with sweat and littered with small, red blemishes where Sana had left her mark.

 

  There’s a visible trail, a charted path that detailed how thoroughly Sana had explored her body, pathing sporadically and with purpose until it reached the buried treasure, and Sana grinned roguishly at her handiwork.

 

  “Feel better?” She coos teasingly, grinning impossibly wider at the barely stifled eye roll Jihyo gave in response.

 

  The answer was evident in how the air in the room was a little less thick, the heady scent of an Alpha in heat dissipating gradually and Sana _knew_ she’d did a good job.

 

  Jihyo is beautiful like this, all spent and relaxed underneath her, limbs heavy with satisfaction and smiling up at Sana like she knew something the older girl didn’t. She doesn't pay much mind to it anymore, would much rather prefer to see the look in her eyes when she was begging for relief, but those times were few and far between and she usually had a much harder time making the stubborn Alpha submit.

 

  There’s a few, stretched moments that hang between them, filled with indecipherable glances and words that get caught in their throats, but Jihyo surges upwards, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of the older girls’ nose.

 

  “Thank you.” She murmurs lowly, voice scratchy and husky from the strain she’d put on it moments before and Sana almost winces at how the vocal trainers are going to tell Jihyo off in their next session. She blinks slowly in response, ignoring the uncomfortable fluttering in her stomach at the uncharacteristically soft action. Their plays for dominance usually didn’t have room for them, and she could almost feel _something_ shifting in their dynamic right there and then.

 

  Sana smirks instead, responding in the only way she knew how.

 

  “My turn?” She grins lecherously, fingers already tapping a steady beat against Jihyo’s waist but the younger girl is staring at her deviously, pushing her back until they’re both sitting up and facing each other. She leans in closer, close enough to press her lips against the shell of Sana’s ear so she can whisper softly.

 

  “I really want to go to the arcade.”

 

  Sana blinks in stunned disbelief as Jihyo pushes her back, rolling easily off of the bed to stand up and search for the clothes that had been discarded in the throes of her rut. Sana watches her incredulously, until the younger girl is almost out of the door and pulling her shoes on.

 

  “You coming?” Jihyo asks, entendre intended judging by the lilt of her lips and the barely imperceptible raise of a brow.

 

  There’s a burning ache smouldering in the bottom of her stomach, begging to be relieved but she knows that the chase is the best part of the game.

 

  “If you want me to.” She shoots back, and Jihyo doesn't even bother to hide the roll of her eyes this time. She just extends a hand back into the room, waiting for the older girl to bound of the bed and take it.

 

  And she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no but seriously if she didn't hound me relentlessly there's no way i would have actually written this lmao, creds to her, also thank u for proof reading mwah xox

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually supposed to be part of a oneshot series but i guess i got kind of fed up with it and this was the only piece i actually finished so tada  
> hmu on twt @tiffatologist w/ prompts, writing is the bane of my life but i also love it so  
> 


End file.
